


73 questions with B.I

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: 73 questions with Vogue. [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Rapper Bobby, Vogue, doubleb - Freeform, hanbinnie, imiss him, inspired by troye's 73 questions, producer - Freeform, singer - Freeform, so i wanted to write this, songwriter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: B.I invites vogue while on vacation and lets us in on his songwriting process, his baby sister and why bobby wears his pants so low.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: 73 questions with Vogue. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	73 questions with B.I

Joe knocked on the heavy wooden door. It was almost hidden under the hanging pottery. The door was yanked open a second later. Joe greeted cheerfully, "Hey Hanbin!" "hey!" Hanbin grinned back, his dimples prominent. "Are you ready to answer 73 questions?" "dang-yeonhaji!" He gestured him to come inside. "What were doing before i got here?" Joe started off. "was cutting some fruits. Our guide just got us some. I wanted to try them. Would you like some?" He led them deeper inside the room to the open kitchen. Joe panned the camera. "This is a lovely place hanbin! How's vacation. and thank you letting me crash!" Hanbin smiled. "thank you. i wish i could say this was my place. but we're just guests. It is great place though." He offered a bowl of dragon fruit. "thank you."joe settled on the stool near the breakfast bar. "It's no problem. It's a slow day today. I'm just lounging around the house." Hanbin popped a cube of cut fruit. "Are you alone?" Hanbin smirked. "no. I'm here with my boyfriend." "why hawaii?" "we're actually on his tour, but we took a little detour." Hanbin shrugged. "We've come here before, all the boys together. we just needed a break and this place was close by and open so we decided to drop by." "And how do you like it? With all the boys or just Bobby?" "they both have their charms." Hanbin smiled. "are Junhoe and Bobby still awkward?" Joe chuckled as Hanbin whispered conspiratorially, "yes. still. but you didn't hear it from me." He discarded his bowl in the sink. "Would you like some more?" Joe shook his head, adding a thanks after. Lets move to the couch then!"

Hanbin ran across the kitchen to the couch before the TV, jumping over the backrest and landing on the soft cushions. "Woah!" joe exclaimed. Hanbin grinned, impressed himself. "try it!" he cheered. Joe laughed. "i'm too old for that!" he settled down slowly. "so have you been writing anything?" hanbin nodded. "a little. Here's the thing, for some reason, i'm not good with writing in summer. I don't know if it's the weather or the atmosphere around, i can't really write that well during summers. So it's been slow." "when do you write best?" "as we approach autumn and winter, i get better. There's just something in the air." his eyes sparkled. "i can write songs faster and even produce tracks, make demos or guides, all in a day." "woah! which song took the least amouth of time to write?" "I'd say, Love scenario." "And a favorite song?" Just then the sliding doors to the pool outside opened. "HEy!" Bobby greeted, bowing ninety degrees. "WOah, a Bobby cameo!" Joe beamed. Bobby snickered, jumping over the couch's back. He sat back and let hanbin throw his legs over his lap. "I can't choose a favourite!" He squeezed Hanbin's thighs. Hanbin nodded. "neither can i. There are a few i'm proud of." "I like the ones we got to work on together. Makes them more special." HE grinned a toothy grin. Hanbin beamed back. "He's only acting cute becuase you are here!" He teased. JOe laughed at bobby's innocent expression. "No i'm not!" "well since i have you here bobby. lets do a rapid fire. You answer at the same time." Bobby and hanbin nodded together.

"SO, who is more high maintenance?"

"ME!" "Hanbin!" They laughed. "It's true. I'm not going to deny." Hanbin shrugged.

"Which one of is a better dancer?"

"ME!" "Him!" they laughed at each other. "It's true, bin is better. He never dances with us.He always choreographs, teaches and monitors practice. It's annoying." he pinched hanbin's cheeks.

"First impression of each other?" Hanbin sighed playfully. "you first hyung." "i thought he was older than me. I walked around talking formally with respect for weeks before he told me when he was born. I thought he was cute but i knew he was scary." Hanbin chuckled. "we were really awkward at the start. but we warmed up to each other soon after. When i first met him i just thought he was cute. Too cute. He was only a bit taller than me. The moment he spoke though, i was floored. He always had a raspy voice, i loved it." Bobby smiled as he watched hanbin talk, smile growing wider as he continued. He pressed a kiss to his cheeks. Hanbin blushed.

"LAst one, celebrity crush?"

"Kim ji-won!" Bobby rolled his eyes at hanbin's response playfully as hanbin beamed at him. "I'd say minho hyung. He's cool!" Joe chuckled. "thanks guys!" bobby waved at the camera before ruffling hanbin's hair as he got up. "I'm heading for a swim."

once bobby left joe handed hanbin his phone. "why does he always wear is pants so low, the nation wants to know!" Hanbin snorted. "he just like loose fitting clothes that allow him to be more free and easy to discard. HE pulls it off though." "he really does. oh, myphone is ringing.It's my friend. He wanted to ask you question." Hanbin nodded. "sure." He answered a face time call. "hey!" A face appeared. "Huge fan BI. but i got a question, do you know why Love Scenario is so popular with the kids? my son won't stop singing it!" Hanbin laughed. "I've been asked this question so many times! I think it's just easy melody that was written honestly and innocently." "sweet! Got to go before he comes in to sings again!" "bye!" Hanbin waved him off. "Hanbyul qualifies as a kid still. HOw does she like the song?" "she loves it too." Hanbin replies fondly. "how is she? Do you get to see her often now that you don't have a schedule." "not as often as i would like but better than before. She's grown up a lot!" "yunhyeong had once said, she was getting into dancing. and shed soon be good at it and then boss others around at practice." Hanbin laughed as he recalled the comment. "do she want to be a musician too?" "i don't know. I know she enjoys dancing. My parents and i aren't really influencing her. we're just watching her grow." "she's adorable." "she really is." "does bobby get along with her well?" "yeah they're get along. She still is intimidated by him at times. But she won't stop chatting after intial inhibition." "how about you and raon?" "Ah Raon! HE's such a cutie! since i've always had a baby sister, i can handle Raon well. HE's so cute i could eat him up!" "speaking of cute things, are you ever gonna get a pet? your interactions with animals are heart warming!" Hanbin laughed. "i want to! but we used to always be on the move or working. So i didn't think i could take care of one. I do have a dog back at my parent's. But maybe now that i'm more settled, i'll proabbly get one." "what would you adopt? you've met many." Hanbin smiled. "yeah there was a rabbit, cats, dogs, goats too. I think i'd go for a dog!"

"gimme me minute, i need to grab something from inside. WE'll head outside then." "sure." Joe followed hanbin up a staircase. "So this is a question everyone has been dying to ask, when are you coming back?" HAnbin chukcled. "soon! i promise." "why did you leave YG?" hanbin hummed as he thought. they reached the first floor and hanbin headed to a room. "i guess i've just out grown them?" He laughed nervously as he corrected himself. "I don't mean like I've become too good or famous for them. It's just there was a time i couldn't do things on my own. I felt more comfortable when the management did things for me, everything not related to music or the band. Like broadcasts, interviews, shows we'd appear on. But i think I've learnt that now, and i just wanted to try things out on my own. so i quit YG." He was standing in his bedroom. Joe smiled. "thats growth and it's needed and appreciated!" "thanks." "what is your special place?" "I'd say the han river, the banks or under the bridge." he emerged out of the bathroom, holding a towel. "Lets go!" Joe walked out first.

"where do you see yourself settling down after?" "probably in some tiny village in korea, near water. " "which celebrity leave you starstruck?" "it's GD sunbae till date. He just has that presence." "Who would you like to collaborate with?" "GD sunbae." Hanbin answered, surprised they were really asking him that. they head outside to the pool. Bobby was in the water, in boxer, curly hair wet and sticking to his forehead. Hanbin waved the towel at him, which he responded with a grin and thumbs up. they settled into chairs outside. "What are you scared of?" "jump scares! it's not even the ghosts, it's just the unexpectedness." "What genre of music would you like to explore?" "probably traditional classical music. A lot of my favourite producers have incorporated traditional instruments and music in pop and hiphop songs. I'd love to try that."

"hanbin, i hate to tell you this." Hanbin frowned. "it's not you it's me." Joe continued dramatically. "i have to go.Last question." He pretend to choke on his last words. Hanbin tried to not to smile. "what is it? what do you want? Tell me, i'll do it." Bobby had gotten out of the pool now and was heading over to get his towel. "would you jump into this pool for me?" Hanbin pouted. 'Do it babe!" Bobby teased. Hanbin shook his head. "i got this!" Bobby lifted hanbin and jumped into the pool with him. hanbin couldn't do anything but pinch is nose and wait for impact. Joe laughed as hanbin sputtered around before splashing at bobby. "bye!" he waved. "bye! thanks for coming!" They waved back, splashing water at him, joe ducked and ran laughing.


End file.
